Blue Eyed Past
by Lightless Soul
Summary: This is the full story fo WIll's past. Starting form the moment he left home. It will go through sad moments, happy moments and of course full of WIll's sarcastic witt
1. First Encounter

It was dark. Ominous clouds flew through the sky. The air was damp, must; telling everyone a storm was near approaching. That you must go home, lock your doors, windows, curl on the sofa which was in front of the fire place, read a good book or two.

But for one little boy with long soft black hair and deep dark blue eyes, he didn't have a home to go TOO. He had left it, left this home and family after finding his sister dead and the daemon cursing him for life "that any who loved You would suffer and die"

He had stopped loving. But it was not a simple task for a child who neither was barely ten nor weaned off his mother. He still longed for her warm, embrace, kind and comforting words, her soft and comforting voice telling him everything was alright. But he knew that he shouldn't hold onto the love he had for his mother sister or any part of his family. The death of his big sister showed him that he must never love someone too much.

He was in a box, his eyes peeping a bit over the box , his hair falling over his eyes. He blew it out of the way, irritated. Of course it fell down again anyway. He left it there, watching he world go by. Suddenly out of nowhere., a neigh sounded loud and clear in his ears. He looked to his left and saw a majestic looking black horse, with the most unusual gold eyes. He couldn't see the riders head. It was shrouded with a cloak, his eyes and hair covered completely. The horse reared backwards and heavelily landed galloping away. The horse speed pasty him, almost knocking his box over. It took his breath away, his mouth hanging open his blue eyes wider an bluer then ever.

He looked around him, wondering if anyone else had seen it. But everyone just looked content, women with their parasols up and men walking along with a dog maybe. Everything seemed normal. The little boy sighed, the excitement gone. He curled up in the box, his arms wrapping around his knees and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep


	2. The Insitiute

He woke up, something jabbing in his side, a sort of sharp object, like a nail or a finely manicured nail. He mumbled something that sounded like "In a few minutes mother." But the jabbing only continued and if anything, got harder.

He sighed and opened his eyes. His eyes were glistening with sleep, the corners crusty. The boy had been crying in his sleep.

He gasped at the sight of the person in front of him. He eyes were building out of its sockets, his mouth sewn tight his skin old and wrinkly and his back was arched slightly. It was like one of those demons he saw,.

He was about to let out a scream when a wrinkly hand edged with fine grey long nails, clasped along his mouth.

_"Do not scream young one. I have come to take you to the Institute,"_

Will wondered suddenly how the man was able to talk with his mouth shut. But then he realised he wasn't talking with his mind.

"The Institute. What is that?" The boy asked, his voice shaking, even though he was trying so hard to keep his voice normal.

_"You have no where to go. Corret?"_

The black haired boy nodded.

_"This will be a place for you to live. A warm bed. A loving mother to look after you. Now come we must go"_

The boy paled. _"A loving mother to look after you"_ That is the very thing he had been running away from. But he also knew he couldn't pass the favour of a warm bed. It was getting harder and harder to find a box to fit him.

"Okay. I'll go."

* * *

A woman, with thick brown hair and dark eyes stood at the head of the table. The boy looked up at her with wide brown eyes. He could almost feel her motherly embrace, even though he had here from Brother Enoch, (he had learnt his savour's name while on the back of the horse he Called BrokenAngel.)

The woman heled herself up, as if she were the head of the whole Institute.

Brother Enoch had sent silent messages to Charlotte, and the boy guessed that they were they were talking about him, for her dark eyes flickered to him once in a while.

He felt small, almost like he was a 2 year old again. He wanted his mother desperately.

"Boy!" The woman called suddenly.

He got up quickly, his back straight and his eyes wide.

"Yes Ma'am."

"We have a lot to tell you. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

He did as she said, sitting down. He felt stiff, awkward. She reminded him so much of his mother that he shivered.

"I am Charlotte Branwell. The Head of the London Institute.

The boy just stared at her, not knowing exactly what to say to her.

"What is your name?" She asked, more gentler this time.

The boy didn't say a word, his soft full lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Not Talking, Huh?" We'll get a name out of you soon enough. Brother Enoch, please get Thomas so he can show him his room," Charlotte ordered.

Brother Enoch nodded once and slowly leftthe room , silently closing the door, the click almost inaudible.

A young boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. he looked a bit older then him

"This is, Thomas Tanner. He is a mundane but he has the touch of the Sight. As have you."

He looked at her with a confused look.

"You will learn everything in due time. "

* * *

Thomas and the boy walked along in silence. He black haired boy could see the elder and wrinkling

"Spit it out."

Thomas stopped turning to him. He didn't expect him to talk, the boy could see it in his eyes.

"D-did you just-"

"Yes, I can speak. I can see your dying to ask me something. So. Spit it out. "

Thomas looked down still wringing his shirt.

"u-uhm… I..I never had anyone who was close to my age before here. I-I want to know your name. I know you wont tell Charlotte but-"

"Will. Will Herondale."


	3. Inseprable

After that Will and Thomas were inseparable. There was a part of the institute, which they made theirs. It was on the very top floor, a library with many many books. Will had never seen so many books. Thomas had taught him authors like Charles Dickens, or Charlotte Bronte. His favourite was" _A tale of two Cities_", about the events leading up to the French Revolution.

"_The wine was red wine, and had stained the ground of the narrow street in the suburb of Saint Antoine, in Paris, where it was spilled.."_

Thomas stopped his reading, when he felt Will's head slide onto his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. Thomas couldn't help but smile at his friend. When he slept, all of the worry and pain went and leaving in its place, was peace, and even comfort. Thomas liked to think of himself as the reason for that safe and comforting feeling Will thought of when he was sleeping.

Thomas ran his fingers on the boys sharp jaw line, smiling gently to himself. He mused over the young boys beauty. Strong jawline, long eyelashes that; when he looked down; looked almost bashful, shy even. Thomas's fingers gently brushed Will's lips. They were dry and chapped , but Thomas couldn't help but wonder how it would be to kiss lips like that. Full lips no girl could ever have.

Thomas's eyes grew wide, his fingers lingering on the bottom lip he adored so much.

Why was he thinking like this of his bestfriend? He SHOULD'NT be thinking of him like this. Will moaned in his sleep, his eyebrows knight together as if in pain. Thomas rested his hand on Will's head and stroked his soft black hari. As if reassured, Will calmed and fell into a peaceful sleep again.

When Will woke up, he found his neck was stiff from being in an unatural position for so long. He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the light. It was dark now, barely any light coming though the window. He looked to his side and realised Thomas was still there, his head on top of his, sleeping calmly. Will smiled softly and hated to wake him up but he knew he must.

"Tom," Will said, using his nickname for the young boy. He grumbled in his sleep.

"Tom, time to get up," Will said, nudging him.

He woke wide awake, panic in his eyes.

"Oh no I fell asleep!"

"it isn't your fault. We both were tired. Lets go down, I'm sure Charlotte has some delicious food waiting for us.

And he was right Agatha, the cook had cooked a marvolus meal of, chicken, rice, potatoes and greens. Will had never eaten so much, not even while living in Wales.

Suddenly a pang of homesickness hit him and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Will?" Henry asked, Charlotte's boyfriend asked.

Will looked up, biting his lip.

"Oh dear me you don't look good," Charlotte said.

"I just…miss home.." Will said.

"I know it'll grow out soon. Thoma's we have news for you," Charlotte said suddenly.

Thomas's fair head bounced as he looked quickly up, looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"Yes Miss Fairchild?"

"You are going to live in agatha's headquarters now Will is near the age to start getting his first runes,and that means he will no longer be permited to talk to you. You will once again be our ernad boy."

Charlotte knew she was being harsh on the boys, especially since she knew what kind of friendship they both shared.

"NO! YOU CAN'T"

It was Will who shouted out.

"You can't. He's my best friend. Y-You-"

"Enough. Henry, Please take Thomas downstairs while I talk to Will."

The ginger haired man got up, his kind face sd. He waited for Thomas to get up.

He looked despretly at Will, wanting to touch him one last time, get a feel of his lips for the first and last time.

Will was shouting, thrashing about as Thomas was taken away.

"Will take a hold of youself! This is unacceptable behaviour for a Shadowhunter!"

"I'M NOT A SHADOWHUNTER! I'M A HERONDALE! I AM WILLIAM HERONDALE QUILLIAM HERONDALE FROM WALES WHO HAS A SISTER CALLED ELLA AND CECELIE. WE LIVE-"

"Will… it's for the best. You are ment to be with your own kind. Thomas is a mundane. Nothing more, Forget about him."

After that, Will was stuck in his room. No one could get him out. His arms were wrapped around his knees, his head on his knees. His hair was falling over his knees. Tears slipped out of his dark blue eyes. "Thomas.."

(I know charlotte is OOC but it serves purpose for the story. And a coupel of days ago I finished the series. I cried for days )


	4. Bullseye

Will sighed gently as he threw the dagger. It missed the mark by miles.

He growled, sweat rolling down his face, his shirt suck to him. He reached in his belt and took out another dagger.

He was about to throw it when the door creaked open, and Charlottes head poped around the door. Her brown hair fell like a curtin.

"Will. Can I speak to you?" She asked,s till at the door.

Will walked to the dagger on the wall and yanked it out.

"Sure. I was just finishing training," He said.

That wasn't a lie of sorts. He was going to continue to do so, but he figured a short brake would do no harm.

Cahrlotte smiled and walked in, and a boy was with her. His hair was streaked with silver, his black eyes flecked with silver. The onyly thing that told him he was not fully English was the curve of his eyes.

"Will, This is James Carstairs."

"But You can call me Jem. Everyone does"

"That's not very special then. "

Will could see the boys lips curve slightly. 

"Will, James will be staying with us in the London Institute . He belonged to the Shanghai Institute before his parents were killed," Charlotte explained.

Will's lips twitched. "Well as long as he doesn't annoy me, hes welcome," Will said, picking up the sword.

"Your holding it wrong," Jem said, a ide smile on his face as he walked towards the black haired, blue eyed boy. Their hands brushed and Will felt a surge of electricity run up his arm and through his entire body.

He stared at the boy as he turned to stand behind will. He had the sword gripped into his hand.

"You hold it like this just below the hilt, Like this," Jem's voice was soft.

Will had NEVER left this way before, not even with Thomas, whom he loved.

Jem threw it and hit right in the middle.

"Bulls eye."


End file.
